extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Torlo
Torlo was a Le-Matoran weaponsmith who resided on Voya-Nui. History Early Life Similarly to most other Le-Matoran, Torlo came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Metru-Nui, along with a large population of other Le-Matoran. Torlo lived with his fellow Matoran of Air in Le-Metru for an unclear number of years before he became injured following a Moto-Sled crash. Seeking healing, the Le-Matoran travelled to Karzahni in search of repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of Torlo - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Air weaker and smaller than he had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Torlo's original Kanohi Pakari was taken and replaced by a powerless Kanohi Zatth. Additionally, he was given a pair of Mental Bolt Launchers. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Torlo began to travel around the Voya-Nui area, seeking employment as a freelancing craftsman. Due to his dislike of residential stability and his questionable morals, Torlo either found himself staying in different villages for a few nights or being evicted for speaking his mind and offending other Matoran. Several years into his career, however, Torlo became romantically involved with a "fixed" Ce-Matoran. The two spent many years together as partners and continued to follow Torlo's wandering lifestyle. Some time after this, the pair settled down in a small village when Torlo was offered a stable job in a village that respected his views on justice and his interest in exposing hypocrisy. Encounter of Toa Santis Abilities and Traits Being a Le-Matoran, Torlo would have controlled the Element of Air. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. Torlo was known to have fierce loyalty towards his friends and was known for his love of exposing hypocrisy, making him a respected member of his village's society. In addition to this, Torlo was also known to be an expert craftsman, making both his word, and his weapons renowned throughout the village. Mask and Tools Originally, Torlo wore a powerless Kanohi Pakari, which was fitted with telescopic lenses. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Zatth. While on Metru-Nui, Torlo wielded a Kanoka Disk Launcher and usually utilized a level five poison removal Kanoka - with a code of 145 - due to the number of poisonous reptiles lurking in chutes in Le-Metru. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Torlo was given a pair of Mental Bolt Launchers to defend himself with. These weapons had the capacity to fire bursts of blue energy that could overload a target's mind, leaving them in a vegetative state. Trivia *Large elements of Torlo's personality are based around John Proctor, the main protagonist of The Crucible by Arthur Miller. *Torlo was initially created in 2006, by Matoro1. However, he was not given a place in a story as Matoro1 did not begin writing BIONICLE fan fiction until mid 2008, by which point Torlo had been scrapped. He has since been rebuilt, modified, and given one of the leading roles in Falling in the Black. *Having originally come from Metru-Nui, Torlo would have spoken in Le-Matoran slang. However, as he spent so much time on Voya-Nui after being "fixed", he simply abandoned chute-speak, similarly to Piruk. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Falling in the Black'' - To be written See Also *Torlo's page on Extreme Bionicle sets and creations wiki *One of Torlo's early prototypes Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air